


Chasing The Challenge

by AkuZeku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, RevengeTheRaven, Translation, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuZeku/pseuds/AkuZeku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi Mutous Leben ist hektisch genug, aber wie kommt er damit zurecht, als er einen Job als Polizist bekommt und herausfindet, dass sein Boss kein Geringerer als Yami Sennen, sein Erbfeind aus der Schule ist? YYxY, Übersetzung</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Nein

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chasing The Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14426) by RevengeTheRaven. 



> Genre: Romantik/Crime  
> Pairings: Puzzleshipping u.A.  
> Warnungen: Yaoi, ein extrem sexy Yami mit furchteinflößenden Verführungskräften! ;-)
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! gehört weder mir noch RevengeTheRaven. Die Idee und die Umsetzung dieser Story allerdings sind RevengeTheRavens Eigentum. Ich habe die Geschichte nur übersetzt. Ich verdiene damit nichts.

„Danke, Yugi, Liebling, wir wissen das wirklich zu schätzen.", lobte seine Schwester, während sie versuchte, die Schnürsenkel ihres vier Jahre alten Sohnes zu einem Knoten zusammenzubinden.

„Jep, kein Problem.", sagte Yugi gehetzt, während er durchs Haus flitzte und sich anstellte, seine Krawatte eher schlecht als recht zu binden. Er hasste Krawatten. Sie waren Zeitverschwendung. Was wäre das Problem, wenn man einfach das Hemd ohne dieses verdammte Ding tragen würde? Oh na ja, wahrscheinlich sollte er dankbar dafür sein, dass er wenigstens keinen Smoking oder Anzug tragen musste, wie es die meisten an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag taten.

Was seine Schwester Mai und seinen kleinen Neffen betraf, na ja, das war eine lange Geschichte. Ihr Drecksstück von einem Ehemann hatte sie schnellstmöglichst verlassen, als er einen besseren Job in Amerika angeboten bekommen hatte. Er war losgestürmt, ohne den flüchtigsten Blick auf das Leben, das er hinter sich ließ, zu werfen, das nun eine betrogene -jetzt- alleinerziehende Mutter mit ihrem Sohn und keinem roten Heller in der Tasche beinhaltete. Yugi hatte Mais früheren Ehemann, Duke, nie besonders gemocht. Er war schon immer ein Aufreißer und ein Spieler gewesen, dennoch hatte Yugi nie versucht, Mai von ihrem Vorhaben, diesen Mann zu heiraten, abzuhalten. Er wusste, dass das Glück seiner Schwester an erster Stelle stand.

Aber sie wäre glücklicher und besser dran gewesen, wenn er sie gewarnt hätte.

Das war nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb er ein Problem mit Duke hatte. Dessen bester Freund in der Highschool war nämlich zufälligerweise der berühmt-berüchtigte Yami Sennen gewesen, die einzige Person, die Duke in Sachen Aussehen und Fähgkeiten als Frauenheld noch übertreffen konnte. Er hatte jede Gelegenheit, Yugi mit seinem dummen, arroganten Grinsen und seiner Schauer produzierenden Baritonstimme auf die Nerven zu gehen, beim Schopf ergriffen und da Yugi der Streber der Schule gewesen war, hatte er einige Folter seinesgleichen hinnehmen müssen.

Yugi fluchte gedanklich, nachdem er sich schnell seine schwarzen Schuhe angezogen hatte und endlich damit begann, seine Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierter auf seine verdammte Krawatte zu richten.

„Yugi, Stopp." Er hob den Kopf an, sah in die besorgt wirkenden violetten Augen seiner Schwester und ließ seine Finger, die eben noch so hektisch versucht hatten, den Knoten zu binden, ruhen. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und griff nun selbst mit ihren Fingern nach der Krawatte, um sie um seinem Hals festzubinden. Yugi fühlte sich unwohl dabei, war ihr aber dennoch dankbar.

„Yugi, bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst? Du bist so schon gestresst wegen der Rechnungen und jetzt musst du noch damit fertig werden, dass wir so lange hier bleiben. Nimm dir doch heute mal eine Auszeit ...", sagte sie, während sie auf seine jämmerliche Gestalt herabsah. Es stimmte, er hatte sich diese paar letzten Monate den Arsch abgearbeitet, genauer gesagt schon seit dem Tag, an dem er das Collage beendet hatte - seit diesem Tag war sein Leben offiziell vorbei.

Yugi schüttelte nur heftig mit dem Kopf und sah in die Augen seiner Schwester auf.

„Nein, Mai. Erstens, ich muss nie mit euch 'fertig werden', ich hab dich und Ethan gerne bei mir und es ist nicht eure Schuld, es ist Dukes Schuld, dieser Dreckskerl. Zweitens, heute ist mein erster Tag als Polizist, den kann ich nicht einfach mal eben auslassen, nur weil mein Leben bisher kein reines Zuckerschlecken war. Das ist schon okay, mach dir keine Sorgen." Am Ende lächelte er und zog seine Schwester in eine für sie beide längst überfällige Umarmung. Diesen Moment hatten sie sich nach allem, was sie beide durchmachen mussten, verdient.

„Oh, Yugi ... du wirst dich nie ändern, oder, kleiner Bruder?" Mai seufzte und hielt ihren jüngeren Bruder einige Sekunden länger in ihren Armen, bevor dieser sich sachte aus ihrer Umarmung löste, um auf die Uhr zu sehen und die Stirn zu runzeln.

„Ich komme zu spät, wenn ich noch länger hier bleibe. Pass auf Ethan auf, Mai. Und wenn du irgendwelche Probleme haben solltest, ruf mich an." Er gab seiner Schwester einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und lief dann zu seinem Neffen, um die ganze Prozedur zu wiederholen, bevor er schnellen Schrittes aus der Tür stürzte.

Mai starrte die Tür an, aus der Yugi erst vor wenigen Sekunden verschwunden war. Sie seufzte, schüttelte mit dem Kopf und hob ihren vier Jahre alten Sohn auf ihre Arme. „Ich weiß, Kleiner, ich weiß ... dein Onkel ist ein Verrückter, hast du gesehen?" Der Kleine kicherte zustimmend und klammerte sich weiter an seine Mama.

oOo

Yugi rannte so schnell seine kleinwüchsigen Beine ihn tragen konnten, ließ die die Tür der Polizeistation weit aufschwingen und hetzte zum Empfang.

„Es tut mir echt so leid, dass ich so spät komme, ich hatte einen ziemlich hektischen Morgen. Darf ich trotzdem reinkommen?", stammelte er und fühlte sich wie ein Idiot. Noch während die Worte über seine Lippen kamen, bemerkte er das Lächeln, das plötzlich auf den Gesichtern der Arbeitenden leuchtete wie ein Sonnenstrahl. Muss ich dann auch jeden Tag so lächeln? Der Gedanke daran, Barbie spielen und jeden vorbeikommenden Bürger wie irgendein armer Irrer angrinsen zu müssen, ließt ihn mental zusammenzucken.

„Ja, aber sicher doch! Ähm …"

„Yugi Mutou." Er nickte.

„Natürlich! Na ja, es hängt von Ihrem neuen Boss an, ob er Sie feuert oder nicht, aber ich versichere Ihnen, alle hier sind sehr freundlich! Ich bin sicher, dass Sie eine zweite Chance bekommen, also machen Sie sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken." Der Mann winkte ab, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und wies Yugi aus der Tür und in einen Raum voller Tische und aufmerksam arbeitender Menschen. Das war genau, was Yugi wollte, den ganzen Tag arbeiten, wirklich hart arbeiten und dann heim kommen und wie ein Stein schlafen - und das für den Rest seines Lebens ganz genauso wiederholen. Und das Lustige daran war, …

...das war nicht sarkastisch gemeint.

„Wir sind da! Yugi Mutou, Ihr neuer Chef." Er trat zur Seite, sodass sie sich miteinander bekannt machen konnten.

Yugi sah auf. Er fühlte einen Anflug von Aufregung im Angesicht dessen, dass er die Person treffen würde, für die er (und hoffentlich eine ganze Weile lang, denn neuerdings war es aufgrund der Ökonomie schwer, einen Job zu finden) arbeiten würde. Aber der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ seinen Atem entsetzt stocken und sein Herz für einen Moment schmerzlich aussetzen.

„Oh Nein ...", flüsterte er.

Ein Grinsen traf ihn. Ein boshaftes Grinsen, das er nur allzu gut kannte.

Yami Sennen …

„Oh Ja."


	2. Ein Essen mit dem Teufel

Yugi vergrub sein vor Wut hämmerndes, rotes Gesicht in seinen Handflächen. Er konnte es nicht glauben! Was hatte er getan, dass er solch ein Schicksal verdiente? Yami war schon zu Highschool-Zeiten schlimm genug gewesen, aber wenn man bedachte, was er ihm jetzt als Erwachsener antun konnte! Oder vielleicht, falls Yugi Glück hatte, war Yami ... reifer geworden. Ein kurzer, verstohlener Blick aus der Sicherheit seiner Hände bewies ihm das Gegenteil, als er dem süffisanten Grinsen des Anderen begegnete. Vielleicht würde er ja aufhören zu atmen, wenn er sich seine Handflächen noch ein _wenig_ fester ins Gesicht drückte ...

„Yugi, ich weiß, dass du da drin bist." Yami lachte in sich hinein und lehnte sich zu Yugi, der betreten hinter seinem neuen Schreibtisch saß, hinunter, bis er mit ihm auf Augenhöhe war.

„Geh weh!", schrie Yugi gegen die Innenseiten seiner Hände und versuchte dabei, so ernst wie möglich zu klingen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang, denn der Befehl klang in Yamis Ohren eher wie alles andere als das.

_'War ja klar, dass ich von allen, für die ich hätte arbeiten können, natürlich an Japans Trottel Nummer eins gerate.'_

Yami hatte letztendlich genug und streckte seine gefühllosen Hände nach Yugis aus, um sie sanft aus dessen makellosem, wie aus Porzellan gemacht wirkendem Gesicht zu nehmen. Yugi wehrte sich, doch leider hatte Yami mindestens dreimal so viele Muskeln wie er und konnte dem schwachen Widerstand des Anderen ohne Probleme standhalten.

„Ich sagte **GEH WEG, VERDAMMT!** ", knurrte er und wand seine Hände aus dem Griff des Anderen, wobei er diesen mit besagtem Körperteil ausversehen im Gesicht traf. Yami stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und hielt sich leicht seine verletzte, rote Wange.

Yugi fühlte einen Anflug von Schuldgefühlen über sich hereinbrechen, über den er jedoch schnell hinwegkam, als ihm klar wurde, wie sehr der Größere es ja eigentlich auch verdient hatte. Yugi war es gewohnt, der Klügere zu sein und die Vergangenheit beiseite zu schieben, aber bei allem, was in irgendeiner Weise mit Duke in Verbindung stand, fühlte er sich nicht so nachsichtig.

„Willstdu _unbedingt_ gefeuert werden?" Yamis Stimme klang gefährlich tief, als ob eine andere Person den Platz, an dem er gerade noch stand, eingenommen hatte. Yugi gab zu, es machte ihm ein wenig Angst. Sogar damals, als Yami ihn in der Schule geärgert hatte, hatte seine Stimme immer ruhig und locker geklungen, ganz anders als jetzt. Obwohl es irgendwie ... beängstigend war, würde Yugi es ganz sicher nicht zeigen, nicht vor _diesem_ Arschloch.

„Eigentlich klingt das gar nicht mal so schlecht.", knurrte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und versuchte, seinen berüchtigten Zorn auf ein Minimum zu halten, um die hartarbeitenden Angestellten um sie herum nicht zu stören. Irgendwo tief im Inneren taten ihm Yamis Mitarbeiter leid. Wahrscheinlich gingen sie jeden Tag, an dem sie für _ihn_ hatten arbeiten müssen, mit dem überwältigenden Drang, jemanden zu erschießen, nach Hause.

Yamis steife Miene brach in Gelächter aus, Euphorie funkelte in den rubinroten Augen. „Yugi Mutou, du schaffst es immer wieder, mich zu verblüffen." Der Ton in seiner Stimme klang weich und ehrlich und er saß.

Yugi fühlte, wie sein Gesicht sich erhitzte und knallrot wurde. Schon Andere hatten so über ihn geredet, Mai zum Beispiel und sein Professor bei seinem Schulabschluss, doch nichts davon hatte ihn so ... so ... wahnsinnig wütend gemacht! Was für ein Spiel spielte der Typ eigentlich mit ihm? Yugi wollte nichts von Yami wissen, nie mehr in seinem langen, stumpfsinnigen, einsamen Leben. Und noch viel weniger wollte er dessen Schmeicheleien hören.

„Hör zu, du kannst mich feuern, du kannst mir auch für den Rest meiner Zeit hier all deinen Papierkram aufhalsen oder allen von meiner demütigenden Zeit in der Schule erzählen, aber bitte tu' mir einen Gefallen und lass mich verdammt nochmal in Frieden!", knurrte Yugi abermals tief und fing an, Ordner aus einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches zu räumen, und das in einer Geschwindigkeit, bei der sogar einer Katze schwindelig geworden wäre.

Yami tippte sich nachdenklich ans Kinn und war scheinbar mit der Idee beschäftigt, sich den Anderen als persönlichen Sklaven zu halten. Mit dem konnte man einfach nicht reden. Am Ende war aber genau das der Punkt, an dem sich das Blatt plötzlich wendete. „Nunja ... wenn ich dich entlasse, kann ich ja nichts von alledem tun, was du so schön vorgeschlagen hast. Wenn ich aber all meine Arbeit auf dich abwälze, würdest du das viel zu sehr mögen, so als der Workaholic, der du ja _nunmal_ bist." Er grinste nur, als er Yugis völlig eingeschüchterten, trotzigen Blick sah. „Und was das Dritte angeht, _so_ unreif bin ich nun auch wieder nicht.", beendete er und setzte sich auf Yugis Seite des Tisches, wie zum Versprechen, dass er ganz genau _nirgendwohin_ gehen würde.

„Da wäre ich jetzt fast drauf 'reingefallen.", zischte Yugi giftig und knallte die schmale Schublade in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Wut zu.

Yami seufzte. „Okay, Zeit für deinen ersten Arbeitstag." Yugi war sichtbar erleichtert über diesen Satz. Gott sei Dank! Er würde _Berge_ von Arbeit brauchen, um diese ... von Yami hervorgerufenen Kopfschmerzen loszuwerden. Vielleicht würde er jetzt endlich aus seiner Nähe verschwinden, dachte er mit boshafter Vorfreude, kurz bevor seine Laune wieder sank, als er sah, wie sein neuer Boss die Ordner, die er erst vor wenigen Minuten herausgenommen hatte, zur Hand nahm und wieder wegräumte.

„Was machst du da? Wie soll ich ohne die arbeiten?", rief Yugi verzweifelt und versuchte zum wiederholten Male in das Schubfach zu greifen. Yami jedoch fasste ihn fest am Handgelenk und hielt ihn so aus Affekt vom Schubladengriff fern. Yugi sah zu Yamis hinterhältigem Grinsen auf und fühlte, wie die Angst sich ihren Weg durch seinen Magen hoch zu seiner Kehle bahnte.

„Wer hat denn was von Dokumenten und Ordnern gesagt? Hör zu, Yugi, wenn du hier überleben willst, solltest du wissen, dass das nicht die Art von Arbeit ist, die wir in diesem Abteil machen.", erklärte Yami ruhig, jedoch nachdrücklich und schien damit wie das komplette Gegenteil von Yugis verblüffter Miene. Es wirkte, als ob dieser sich jeden Moment das nächste Messer greifen und dann immer wieder auf Yami einstechen könnte.

„Was meinst du mit 'Nicht die Art von Arbeit, die wir in diesem Abteil machen'! Ich hab's auf dem Bewerbungsbogen doch gelesen!", stritt Yugi und sprang von seinem neuen Schreibtischstuhl auf.

Yami rollte nur mit den Augen, lachte und lief zu seinem eigenen Schreibtisch, um seine Waffe zu holen (was Yugi dann doch ein wenig beängstigte) und sein Portemonnaie. „Ja, Yugi, eigentlich sollten wir das tun, aber wir lassen's einfach. Wir brauchen keinen Papierkram. Das ist doch sowieso total hoffnungslos und hat das je geholfen, einen Fall zu lösen? Nein, noch nie.", ächzte er und lud seine Pistole nach.

Yugi schmollte und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, um wie jemand auszusehen, vor dem man Respekt haben sollte, wirkte dabei letztendlich aber eher wie jemand, den man knuddeln wollte. „Ein Grund mehr! Wenn ihr eure Zettelwirtschaft schon nicht beherrscht, dann lasst sie mich doch einfach machen. _I_ _rgendwer_ hier muss ja mal ein wenig Verantwortungsbewusstsein zeigen.", schnaubte er wütend, drehte sich um und versuchte abermals die Schublade zu öffnen. Er würde verdammt sein wollen, wenn er diesen Job verlor. Yugi hatte gewusst, dass Yami sein Angebot, ihn zu feuern, ablehnen würde, um ihn weiterhin foppen zu können. Und wenn Yugi wirklich nicht hier sein wöllte, hätte er einfach gekündigt. Das allerdings konnte er sich mit seinem kleinen Neffen und seiner Schwester, die beide momentan bei ihm lebten, wirklich nicht leisten.

Schon hatte Yami den Weg zurück zu Yugis Schreibtisch gefunden und dessen dünnes Handgelenk wieder fest umgriffen. „Ich meine es ernst, _Yugi-chan._ " Als er seinen alten, vertrauten Spitznamen von damals hörte, erreichten Yugis Emotionen förmlich ein Rekordhoch. Dies war eine weitere von Yamis Methoden, den armen Jungen zur Verzweiflung zu treiben, zudem war es der eine Kosename für Yugi, der ihn jedes Mal gleichzeitig verwirrte und wütend machte. Er fühlte die Verlegenheit, die Wut und die Reue, aber vor allem fühlte er sich geschmeichelt ... und wusste nicht warum.

„Nenn mich **nicht** so!", knurrte Yugi gefährlich und befreite seinen Arm ein zweites Mal aus Yamis Griff. In einer Minute würde er diesen mehr als nervigen Typen niederschlagen, nicht, dass es darauf ankam, denn Yami würde Yugi jetzt wohl ohnehin nie mehr aus seinen Sticheleien entkommen lassen, und nach all den guten Jahren 'Yami-freien Lebens' war er nun komplett in die Enge getrieben..

Yami zuckte mit den Schultern und lief zurück in Richtung der Doppeltür des Empfangs. „Kommst du, _Aibou_?", rief er.

' _Aibou?'_ , dachte Yugi mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. _'Super, genau was ich brauche. Noch einen mädchenhaften Spitznamen.'_

Obwohl widerwillig, bewegten sich seine Beine letztendlich doch zu Yami. Zu seiner Rechtfertigung, und damit er nicht aussah wie sein Weibchen, folgte er Yami nur aus der flüchtigen Angewohnheit, die Befehle eines Vorgesetzten zu befolgen … Nicht, dass Yami ihm irgendwie überlegen war, abgesehen von den Muskeln und den Frauen und der Größe und – ihr wisst schon.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" Das war wahrscheinlich das Erste, das Yugi an diesem Tag weder aus Hass noch Gehässigkeit sagte und überraschenderweise merkte er, wie seine Wut langsam begann abzuklingen, während sie die dunkelblaue Polizeiwache verließen.

Yami gab keine Antwort, lief stattdessen stetig weiter den Gehweg entlang und starrte mit selbstgefälliger Miene geradeaus. Plötzlich fühlte Yugi, wie die Wut zehnfach zu ihm zurückkam. "Sag's mir oder ich komme nicht mit!", knurrte er, nachem sein letzter Geduldsfaden gerissen war. In Wahrheit genoss er die Tatsache, dass Yamis sexy Stimme gerade nicht in seinen Ohren klang, sah man einmal davon ab, dass sie es schaffte, ihn komplett von seinen Gedanken ablenken zu können, so bedeutete es auch, dass er sich glücklicherweise mal keine Beleidigungen aus dem Mund des Anderen anhören musste. Trotzdem würde er sich nicht blind von seinem lebenslangen Erbfeind durch die Stadt führen lassen. Er vertraute Yami überhaupt nicht. Wenn er ein zweites Mal unachtssam sein würde, war er sicher, dass Yami ihn wahscheinlich in eine Gasse stoßen oder einer Gruppe Verbrechern als Knastköder überlassen würde. Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn erzittern.

Davon angetrieben begann Yugis unvernünftige Seite sich kundzutun. „Gut! Ich mache hier nicht mit! Ich **KÜNDIGE**!", brüllte Yugi, machte eine 180-Grad-Wende auf dem Absatz und lief in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie kamen. Er hatte genug von den Leuten, die ihn mit Füßen traten und Yami sollte das wissen.

Yami schmunzelte. „Temperamentvoll wie eh und je." Yugi drehte sich herum und war nun durch Yamis bipolare Reaktion und seine verschwiegenen Beweggründe restlos verärgert. Jeden Moment würde er zu ihm gehen, ihm die Waffe aus den Händen reißen und den Mann geradewegs erschießen. Das Einzige, was ihn davon abhielt, war das charmante Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Anderen; verführerisch wie immer. _'Was, wenn ich ihm das Lächeln einfach aus dem Gesicht schlage?'_ , dachte Yugi boshaft.

Inmitten seines inneren Konfliktes darüber, ob er Yami nun umbringen oder nur schlagen sollte, bemerkte er, wie er sich mit großen Schritten wieder zu seinem nervigem Boss zurück bewegte. „Ich habe Rechte! Du und deine unreifen, kleinen Groupies haben mein gesamtes Highschool-Leben unerträglich gemacht! Warum sollte ich dir folgen und nach deiner Pfeife tanzen! VOR ALLEM WENN DU MIR NICHT MAL SAGEN KANNST; WOHIN WIR GEHEN!", schrie Yugi. Er wusste, dass er ein ganz klein wenig überreagierte. Aber all das hatte er jahrelang verschwiegen. Weil er seine Wut nicht an Anderen auslassen wollte, war er still geblieben, aber jetzt war Yami hier - die perfekte Gelegenheit, ein wenig vom dem Stress, den er so lange mit sich herumgetragen hatte, abzubauen.

„Weil du für deine Schwester und deinen kleinen Neffen alles tun würdest, deshalb kannst du es nicht riskieren, diesen Job zu verlieren, ganz egal wie sehr du ihn jetzt schon hasst.", antwortete Yami kaltlächelnd. Yugi rang nach Luft, als er die exakt zutreffende Antwort hörte und bemerkte, wie viel der Andere eigentlich wusste … auch wenn … wie zum Teufel –nein- WOHER zum Teufel hatte er diese Information! Und was dachte er eigentlich, wer er sei, dass er ihm hier erzählte, was er selbst längst wusste!

„Ich weiß mehr als du denkst, Yugi. Hab' ich schon immer.", murmelte Yami still, fast unhörbar, doch zum Glück hatte Yugi ziemlich gute Ohren. Yami fing langsam wirklich an, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Erst führt er sich auf wie der letzte Arsch und dann denkt er, er könne die Rolle seines verfickten Schutzengels oder so spielen! Aber in einer Sache hatte er Recht. Yugi brauchte den Job und egal wie sehr er es auch wollte, Kündigen war keine Option für ihn, ebenso wenig gefeuert zu werden.

„Schwachsinn!", zischte Yugi, drehte den Kopf weg und schlang die Arme um seine Brust, als sein Körper bemerkte, wie niedrig die Temperaturen eigentlich waren. Die Wut musste ihn so sehr aufgeheizt haben, dass die Luft draußen nichts weiter als eine kleine Unannehmlichkeit für ihn darstellte.

Yami hielt an und drehte sich noch immer lächelnd zu Yugi um. „Wolltest du nicht kündigen? Oder hab ich's endlich geschafft, zu Yugi Mutous Dickschädel durchzudringen?" Yugi errötete von Kopf bis Fuß. Verdammt, das hatte seinen Stolz verletzt. Na ja, es hatte keinen Sinn, noch länger zu jammern, Yami würde es ihm sowieso nie vergessen. Das tat er schließlich nie.

„Sagst du mir, wohin wir gehen? Oder hast du vor, mich in eine dunkle Gasse zu bringen und mich dir dort gefügig zu machen?" Yugi starrte ihn zornig an und wartete darauf, dass Yami bei solch einem ekelerregenden Gedanken ins Stocken geriet, doch überraschenderweise … erhellte Yamis Miene sich mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen.

„Nun ja, das war nicht der eigentliche Plan,aber wenn du darauf bestehst.", sagte er heiser und das Grinsen kam seinen Augen mit jedem gesprochenen Wort näher.

Yugi wurde rot wie eine Tomate. Klar, er hatte eine scherzhafte Antwort erwartet, aber eher etwas wie: „Wie du willst." oder „Tut mir leid, Yugi, ich bevorzuge das andere Ufer.", aber dass er mit ihm flirtete, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet! Andererseits wusste er, brauchte er nicht überrascht sein, Yami war damals schon der Playboy Nummer Eins gewesen, aber normalerweise waren es keine Männer gewesen, hinter denen er her gewesen war ... NICHT, dass er irgendwie hinter Yugi her war! Nein! Er war ... nur ... na ja ... ein Arschloch, wie immer. Ja, ein nerviger Arsch, der ein Problem mit seinem Ego hatte.

„Sag mir einfach, wo wir hingehen.", forderte Yugi und hatte seine Hände nachdrücklich auf seine Hüften gestützt, als wäre er eine ihren Ehemann rügende Ehefrau.

„Wirst du schon sehen, Yugi, Geduld ist eine Tugend." Yami zwinkerte. _Vergewaltiger!_ Yugi schnaubte, während er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte. Zur Hölle, wenn er schon keine Informationen aus dem Anderen quetschen konnte, war es vielleicht das Beste, einfach die Landschaft zu genießen. Er war gerade erst vor zwei Nächten mit seiner Schwester und seinem Neffen, all ihrem Gepäck und den Bewerbungsbögen umgezogen, da war er noch nicht einmal dazu gekommen, ihre neue Nachbarschaft anzusehen. Überall gab es Hochhäuser und umherfahrende Autos. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er in Tokio sein können. Es war überfüllt und trotzdem sauber, belebt und dennoch beruhigend, auf jeden Fall nicht schlecht. Aber Yugi hätte einen … gemütlicheren und langsameren Ort bevorzugt… und einen mit sehr viel weniger _Yami._

Gott, wie Yugi Mutou sein Leben liebte.

**o O o**

„Du machst Witze … oder?", fragte Yugi frei heraus, als ob er die Antwort bereits kannte. Sie standen vor einem kleinen Café, die Buchstaben _Anemone Café_ hingen über der kleinen Glastür des hellbraunen Backsteingebäudes. Reben und andere Pflanzen rankten von den Wänden und erschufen eine alte, aber hübsche Atmosphäre von Anmut. Von außen sah es aus wie ein Haus, das man in einem Wald oder im Mittelalter hätte finden können, dennoch lag es genau in der Mitte einer konstruierten und geschäftigen Großstadt und fiel auf wie ein bunter Hund.

„Na ja, du hast noch kein Frühstück gegessen, da du ja so beschäftigt damit warst, spät aufzustehen." Yugi blickte finster drein. „Also hab ich mir gedacht, wenn du etwas in den Magen bekommst, hörst du vielleicht auf, so furchtbar zickig zu sein." Yami grinste den verärgerten Jungen neben sich an. Yugis Nerven zu strapazieren war eine der unterhaltsamsten Beschäftigungen, an denen er je teilgehabt hatte. Es war wie eine Droge, dieser niedliche Schmollmund, den er machte, wenn er versuchte, bedrohlich zu wirken. Yugi war seinerseits nicht so zufrieden und fing langsam an, sich ernsthaft darüber zu wundern, warum er bei all den Mordgedanken, die er gesponnen hatte, noch keinen davon in die Tat umgesetzt hatte.

Yami grinste und hielt mit seinen Händen die Tür auf, als sei er ein professioneller Türhalter ... wenn ... sowas ... denn überhaupt existierte. „Ladys first."

Anstatt Yami zu packen und ihn ins nächste Gewässer zu werfen, lief Yugi einfach schnurstracks vorwärts und kam Yamis Forderung nach. Jedoch nicht ohne seinen Ellenbogen auszufahren und auf halbem Weg durch die Tür in Yamis Bauch zu rammen. Süße Genugtuung. Das war genau das glückselige Gefühl, das ihn mehr und mehr überkam, als er einen Blick hinter sich warf und sah, wie der Mann, der die Tür hielt, sich nun mit einem Ächzen leicht nach vorn bog. Entgegen der verbreiteten Ansicht war Gewalt die einzige Lösung, zumindest was Yugi Mutous arroganten Idiot von einem Boss anging.

„Yami! Schön, dich wiederzusehen! Komm rein, Süßer!", begrüßte ihn eine Frau mit schulterlangem, braunem Haar und kam hinter dem Tresen hervor, um sie willkommen zu heißen. Yami lächelte, stellte sich aufrecht und trat an Yugis Seite.

„Hallo Tea. Tut mir leid, dass wir in letzter Zeit nicht herkommen konnten, wir haben einiges an Papierarbeit abzuarbeiten." Bei dieser Lüge glotzte Yugi nur dumm. Wenn es anscheinend um Frauen ging, war Yami das Netz und sie die Fische. Typisch.

„Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken.", winkte Tea ab. „Dein Tisch ist immer reserviert, wenn du herkommen willst, der gleiche Platz wie immer. Ich bin gleich bei euch." Sie lächelte und lehnte sich zu Yami, um ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, bevor sie wieder hinter dem Tresen und in der weiße Küche verschwand. Yugi starrte Yamis vor wenigen Sekunden geküsste Wange an. War Yami wirklich schon so weit, sich niederzulassen? Hatte es eine Frau wirklich geschafft, das wilde Herz des Anderen zu erobern und zu zähmen? Er sollte froh sein … denn das hieß, Yami war erwachsen geworden, wenigstens was die Verantwortung mit einer Frau betraf … aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen fühlte er sich _alles andere_ als erleichtert.

„Hast du dich bald mal an meinem attraktiven Gesicht sattgesehen? Oder soll ich dich lieber tragen, ich meine, falls du Probleme haben solltest, mit deinen dünnen Beinchen.", gluckste Yami und brachte Yugi damit letztendlich aus den Tiefen seiner Eifersucht zurück auf die Erde – oh ja, Zweiteres klang definitiv richtiger.

Yugi hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich weiß nicht, womit du dich mehr irrst. Mit der Tatsache, dass du glaubst, dass ich mich von dir anfassen lassen würde -ganz zu schweigen davon, mich von dir tragen zu lassen- oder dass du denkst, du seist attraktiv." Yugi grinste. Ein seltener Anblick in den letzten Tagen Bei all dem Stress blieb keine Zeit zum Lächeln. Nicht, dass Yami ihn zum Lächeln gebracht hatte, höchstens dessen Inkompetenz und Dummheit.

„Hmmm, du hast Recht, es ist Letzteres. Ich bin nicht attraktiv., ich bin einfach nur wahnsinnig sexy.", sagte Yami lasziv und begann, den Kleineren zu seinem regulären Esstisch zu führen. „Außerdem stört es mich nicht, dass ich dich mit meinen Händen nicht anfassen kann, es gibt _andere Wege_ Körperkontakt herzustellen, weißt du." Er zwinkerte und wich dann dem Glasuntersetzer aus, der seinem Gesicht entgegenflog. In der Schule hatte Yami nie mit ihm _geflirtet_ und offen gesagt fühlte Yugi sich dabei unwohl und peinlich berührt. Er wusste, dass Yami keine echten Gefühle für ihn hatte. Yami war nicht schwul, doch leider war Yugi es. Er fragte sich, was Yami tun würde, wenn er es herausfände. Bei dem Gedanken erzitterte Yugi. Dieser Job fing an, es mit jeder Sekunde weniger wert zu sein. Selbst auf der Straße zu leben, musste besser sein als das.

Als beide sich in die kleine, rote Nische gesetzt hatten, drehte Yugi seinen Kopf und betrachtete die stumpfsinnigste Holzwand, die er je gesehen hatte, versuchte jedoch auszusehen, als ob er sich gut dabei amüsierte ... die Wand anzustarren ... Klar. Yami war kein Idiot, zumindest nicht, wenn es hierum ging. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie der Blick des Anderen ein tödliches Loch in seinen winzigen Schädel brannte.

„Also … Tea scheint … äh … nett zu sein." Gedanklich pfefferte er sich eine. Echt, Yugi? Du hättest wenigstens ein paar reizvollere Adjektive benutzen können, liebenswert, freundlich, wunderbar, reizend, der Wahnsinn! Aber _'nett'_ Du klingst wie eine eifersüchtige Nutte!

Yugi nippte langsam an dem Glas Wasser vor ihm, während sich der Kampf, den er mit sich selbst austrug, in ihm fortsetzte. Noch immer sah er die uninteressante Wand an. Er wusste nicht warum, aber je weniger Augenkontakt er mit dem Mann gegenüber von ihm hatte, umso besser. Es war, als starrte man in die verdammte Sonne, um Himmels Willen, ein Blick und man bekam das Bild nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, außer dass man bei dieser Sache keine hübschen, bunten Farbkleckse sah, wenn man zwinkerte. Oder das hoffte er zumindest.

„Ja, ist sie wirklich, nicht wahr? Die schönste Frau, die ich je getroffen habe. Gott, jedes Mal, wenn man ihr in die Augen sieht … ist es, als starrt man in zwei wunderschöne Vollmonde. Und ihr Kuss? Bei Ra! Wie ein Feuerwerk bei 100 Meilen die Stunde … Sie ist die perfekteste Frau, die ein Mann sich wünschen kann.", seufzte Yami traumverloren.

Yugis Griff um das Glas wurde fester, sein Gesicht knüllte sich zusammen und er schloss angespannt die Augen. Schmerz zuckte durch sein Herz und jedes Wort war wie ein Pfeil, der in seinen Körper einschlug, wie ein Schlangenbiss am Hals. Was war schon so besonders an dieser Tea? Er sah keine Monde in ihren Augen und obwohl er zugeben musste, dass sie hübsch war, so war sie trotzdem ganz bestimmt keine ... Göttin!

„Ganz zu schweigen von ihren Künsten im Schlafzi-

„OK! ICH **HABS KAPIERT!** ", schrie Yugi und knallte mit seinen Händen auf den hölzernen Tisch.

Beide waren still. Yami starrte Yugi mit undurchdringlicher Miene an. Yugi starrte auf den Tisch, auf dem seine Hände sich fest gegen die Holzplatte pressten. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, warum er geschrien hatte und warum er den Anderen nicht stattdessen mit einer anderen seiner brillanten, originellen Erwiderungen gestoppt hatte, doch die Frage wischte er schnell aus seinem Geist. Er bereute es nicht, den Anderen auf seiner Schiene angehalten zu haben. Jemand musste Yami einen Dämpfer beibringen und das war nur der Anfang gewesen.

Die verwirrende Stille wurde von keinem Geringerem als dem Objekt seiner Gedanken durchbrochen. Yami hielt sich eine Hand vor dem Mund und fing an ununterbrochen zu lachen. Yugi starrte ihn an, seine Miene schien völlig entgleist, während er dem Mann gegenüber zusah. Wirklich? Na, anscheinend hatte er durch seine _Freundin_ dochnoch nichts über Reife gelernt … nicht, dass Yami es je hätte lernen wollen.

„Bei Ra, du bist wirklich eifersüchtig?" Nach dieser plötzlichen Erkenntnis legte Yami sein Kinn auf seinen Handflächen und beobachtete Yugis hämmernd rotes Gesicht. Dieser Bastard spielte die ganze Zeit mit ihm! Und er hatte es nicht nur geschafft, ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben, sondern er war auch noch direkt in die Falle des Anderen gegangen ... Er hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so elendig gefühlt, zumindest fühlte er sich so zum ersten Mal seit einer ganzen Weile.

„Tea und ich sind gute Freunde. Und wenn es um den Kuss geht, weswegen du so in die Luft gehst, sie drückt ihre Zuneigung einfach gern durch physischen Kontakt aus. Wunder dich nicht, falls sie anfängt, es mit dir genauso zu machen." Er grinste. Yugi glitt langsam an der roten, gepolsterten Bank hinunter. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Was machte es schon, dass er für seinen Feind arbeitete? Es gab schlimmere Dinge in seinem Leben, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er sich jetzt wegen jedes kleinen Kommentars, den Yami losließ, aus der Ruhe bringen lassen musste. Ja. Okay, er gab zu, er war ein weniger verärgert wegen Yami und Tea, aber doch nur, weil er nicht wollte, dass einem so liebenswerten Mädchen wie dieser Kellnerin das Herz von einem Mann, der Sachen nicht ernst nehmen konnte, gebrochen wurde.

„Das ist mir völlig egal. Ich will nur, dass du mir einige Fragen beantwortest.", seufzte Yugi, lehnte sich zurück und wirkte nun gelassener.

„Willst du mich nicht erst fragen, ob ich einen Anwalt will? Ts, ts, ts, Yugi, als Polizist hast du noch viel zu lernen.", schimpfte Yami scherzhaft.

Yugi blickte finster. „Ha ha, lustig.", lachte er trocken. „Yami, woher wusstest du von Mai und Ethan?" Yugi stellte sein Glas mit dem Wasser ab. Irgendwie hatte er Angst vor der Antwort. Nicht etwa, weil er Yami nicht sowieso schon unheimlich fand, aber der Gedanke, dass dieser jede Nacht vor seinem Fenster hocken könnte, setzte dem Ganzen noch eine Spur Antisympathie obenauf. Er macht sich die gedankliche Notiz, sich immer eine Metallfledermaus im Haus zu halten. „Stalkst … du mich etwa?"

Yami seufzte. „Nicht wirklich, obwohl du wahrscheinlich glücklicher damit wärst, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich dich stalke. Also ja, lass uns einfach sagen, ich stalke dich." Er räusperte sich rau und fixierte den Tisch. Irgendetwas an diesem Bild stimmte nicht … Yami hatte ihren Augenkontakt bis jetzt nicht unterbrochen, normalerweise starrte er einen wie ein Falke in Grund und Boden. _Leider._ Und noch nie hatte er einen solch … zögerlichen Ton in der Stimme gehabt, und was konnte schlimmer sein, als ein perverser Stalker, der einen seit ungefähr sechs Jahren beobachtete, ohne dass man davon wusste?

„Es ist Duke, nicht wahr?", spottete Yugi säuerlich. „Du bist immer noch mit diesem verrotteten Feigling befreundet?"

„Yugi..."

„ **Versuch** erst gar nicht, ihn in Schutz zu nehmen! Gerade du solltest wissen, wie man Menschen richtig einschätzt! SIEHST DU NICHT, WAS FÜR EIN DRECKIGER SACK ER IST!"

„Yugi!"

„Ich wette, du hast gelacht! Ich wette, es war dir total egal, was er meiner Schwester angetan hat! Du standest sicher nur da und hast zugesehen, wie er ihr wehgetan hat-!"

„YUGI, VERDAMMT! HÖR MIR ZU!" Yami schlug mit einer Faust auf den Tisch. Yugis Iriden wurden um einiges größer. Die Worte zwischen ihnen starben für die längste Zeit an diesem Tag. Yami sah weg und Yugi starrte ihn geschockt an, die erstarrten Worte hingen noch von seinen Lippen.

„Ich habe nicht … Ich und Duke, wir … sind nach der Highschool getrennter Wege gegangen, nachdem er versucht hat, mich zu küssen und was Mai angeht … na ja … Bevor du jetzt ausflippst, hör mir einfach zu, wir haben angefangen miteinander auszugehen." Yami machte eine Pause und suchte in Yugis Gesicht nach einer Gefühlsregung. Alles, was er fand, war Verwirrung, also sprach er weiter.

„... Wir waren ziemlich glücklich, ich wollte ihr sogar einen Antrag machen, aber etwas hat mich davon abgehalten. Sobald ich den Mut hatte, es ihr zu sagen … wurde es kompliziert und letztendlich haben wir uns getrennt." Yami seufzte, ein fast schon liebevolles Lächeln fand den Weg auf seine schmalen Lippen.

„Deine Schwester und ich wurden danach gute Freunde, aber als Mai Duke über unsere Trennung erzählte, kam er nach Domino zurück, um eine Beziehung mir ihr anzufangen." Seine Stimme klang höhnisch. „Ja, oder besser gesagt für den heißen Sex. Ich hab' versucht, Mai zu erklären, dass er es nicht wert ist, aber sie war nur ziemlich sauer und enttäuscht von mir, weil ich mich eingemischt hatte … also habe ich das alles geschehen lassen, also irgendwo hast du schon Recht … ich stand dann einfach nur da und hab zugesehen, wie er sie verletzt hat..." Yami lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück. Er fühlte, wie sein Herzschlag begann, sich zu verlangsamen, während das Gewicht seiner Worte geruhsam aus seinem Geist nach außen drang, wo Yugi sie hören konnte. Er verdiente es, die Wahrheit zu wissen.

Yugi war sprachlos, er ertrank in dem Meer aus den unausgesprochenen Worten, die er über all das hätte sagen können, wie „Ja, stimmt." oder „Warum würde sie mir das verschweigen?" oder sogar „Oh Gott, ich wusste nichts davon". Aber nichts kam aus seinem Mund. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, ja, dann machte es Sinn, warum Mai nie über ihre Exfreunde sprach, oder warum sie ihr Handy nie aus der Hand legte und warum sie immer sagte, sie schreibe einem „Guten Freund". Ja, wirklich, alles passte zusammen. Yugi wusste, dass Yami die Wahrheit sagte, bis auf jedes kleinste Detail; er konnte es in den rubinroten Augen des Anderen sehen. Das war das Talent, das ihn zum Beruf als Polizist gebracht hatte - weil er immer wusste, wann jemand log oder ehrlich war, letztendlich belief es sich aber trotzdem auf die geforderte Bildung und den größtmöglichen Gehalt.

"D-Danke..." Beide waren von Yugis Antwort geschockt. Yami hatte erwartet, dass der Kleinere zum Unglaublichen Hulk werden und anfangen würde, den Ort in Schutt und Asche zu legen, und Yugi ... wusste noch nicht einmal, _was_ er erwarten sollte, aber um nicht gleichzeitig wie ein Trottel **und** ein Idiot auszusehen, nahm er den Faden seiner Erwiderung wieder auf:

„Ich hab nur … immer irgendwie gedacht, dass es Mai nur deshalb besser geht, weil sie mich und Ethan bei sich hat … aber jetzt verstehe ich, dass du ihr bei dem Ganzen geholfen hast … und dass du … ähm … versucht hast, das alles zu verhindern … und äh … also." Er machte eine Pause und rang mit sich selbst, trotz seines Schocks und Unglaubens fortzufahren. „Jetzt mal ohne den ganzen unreifen Mist und die Sachen aus der Vergangenheit … ich schätze, ich bin dir was schuldig." Yugi sah in die Augen des Anderen, um der Ehrlichkeit, die sich durch jede Silbe, die über seine Lippen kam, zog, Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Yami starrte Yugi an, das altbekanntes Grinsen legte sich wieder auf seine angespannte Miene und brachte die Stimmung letztlich wieder zum Kippen. „Gerne, Yu-"

„Aber das macht uns NOCH LANGE **NICHT** ZU FREUNDEN! Niemals! Wir sind immer noch 100%ige Feinde! Verstanden?" Yugi sah ihn wütend an und stellte somit klar, dass er selbst in einer heilen Welt **NIEMALS** mit Yami Sennen befreundet sein könnte. Und das war ein Versprechen, vor das er, wenn es sein musste, ein Schloss hängen und die Schlüssel wegwerfen würde.

Yami schmunzelte nur und schob sein Glas zur Seite, als der Kellner das Essen vor sie beide hinstellte.

„Aber natürlich, Yugi-chan."


	3. Zufall

_**RUMMS** _

Mai und Ethan sahen von dem Brettspiel zwischen ihnen auf und fanden sich inmitten einer Szene wieder, wie sie sie mittlerweile nur allzu gut kannten. Yugis Kopf rauchte förmlich, Dampf schien aus seinen roten Ohren zu treten. Zu behaupten, er sei sauer, wäre definitiv noch untertrieben. Seit einer Woche, seit er seinen neuen Posten als Polizist angetreten hatte, war er in jener gleichen Stimmung, die sich auf seine Handlungen und den Ton in seiner Stimme auswirkte, heim gekommen – in blanker Wut. Ethan klammerte sich fester an den violetten Pullover seiner Mutter und verbarg sein verängstigtes Gesicht in ihren Ärmeln, während unschöne Worte durch das Apartment schallten.

Mai hatte wirklich genug. Sie liebte ihren kleinen Bruder über alles, vielleicht sogar ein wenig mehr als ihren eigenen Sohn, und gerade deshalb musste sie die Wurzel des Problems finden und sie beseitigen, denn wenn sie auch nur einen Tag länger dasitzen und Yugis extrem explizitem Vokabular zuhören musste, würde sie ihn wohl bald eine klatschen müssen. Und dann gab es da noch einen auffälligen Unterschied zur sonstigen nervenaufreibenden Routine ... Es war 12 Uhr mittags und normalerweise kam er erst Mitternacht heim. Bei alledem wäre nur ein Narr nicht in der Lage gewesen zu merken, dass irgendetwas mit Yugis neuer Karriere nicht nach Plan verlief. Und Mai war keine Närrin.

„Okay, was zur Hölle ist los mit dir, Yugi?", forderte Mai, kurz nachdem sie in die blassgrüne Küche eingetreten war. „Wenn du reden willst, hier bin ich, aber verschone die Ohren deines Neffen!", blaffte sie und stützte ihr Gewicht mit den Händen auf der weiß marmorierten Küchentheke ab, während sie den Mann mit den dreifarbigen Haaren anstarrte.

Yugi seufzte und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Ruckartig bewegte er seinen Kopf, während er etwas suchte, das seine Nerven beruhigen konnte. „Tut mir leid, Mai, ich bin im Moment nur ein kleines bisschen gestresst." Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Ja, er war gestresst, aber das ziemlich weit entfernt von „ein kleines bisschen". Doch all der Stress war vergessen, als seine erleichterten Augen fanden, wonach sie gesucht hatten: Eiscreme.

„Ja, ich merk's.", antwortete Mai flach und lief durch den Raum, um sich eine Schüssel zu nehmen und sich dem Eisgelage ihres Bruders anzuschließen. Was? Sie war eine alleinstehende, arbeitslose Mutter mit einem vier Jahre alten Sohn, die Beide bei ihrem kleinen Bruder wohnten. Wer sagte denn, dass sie nicht auch ein wenig Stressabbau gebrauchen konnte? „Warum bist du heute so früh da?"

Yugi knurrte und knallte die Schüssel auf den Tisch, bevor er das hellgrüne Minzeis gewaltsam in das beigefarbene Gefäß schaufelte. „Keine Ahnung, warum fragst du nicht einfach deinen BFF?", knurrte er tief, nicht nur, weil er auf Yami sauer war, sondern weil Mai genauso Schuld hatte wie sein Boss. Ich meine, echt, wer ging mit einem Typen aus, der den eigenen kleinen Bruder in der Schule gehänselt hat und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, wird dann noch dessen beste Freundin! Yugi wusste, dass ihn das Sozialleben seiner Schwester nichts anging, aber das machte die Gegebenheiten des Ganzen ganz bestimmt nicht leichter.

Als es bei dieser Antwort Klick in ihrem Kopf machte, weiteten Mais Augen sich. Ja, in der Tat hatte sie Yami vor Yugi geheim gehalten, aber _nur_ , weil sie gewusst hatte, dass der überreagiert hätte. Nun ja … und hatte sie damit so falsch gelegen? Ein Blick zu Yugis wutentbrannter Gestalt bestätigte ihre Befürchtungen. Sie war solche Sachen durchaus gewohnt, aber sie war sich dennoch nicht wirklich sicher, an welcher Stelle alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen war.

Yugi war bis zum Beginn der Mittelstufe das süßeste Ding überhaupt gewesen, er hatte von abseits des Weges Blumen für seine große Schwester gepflückt und mit seiner kleinen, violetten Schürze bekleidet Kekse gebacken, ja, er war geradezu der Inbegriff eines Engels gewesen. Nachdem Yugi die Grundschule verlassen hatte, hatte seine fröhliche Laune zu schwanken begonnen, sein Umgangston war ernster geworden und Mai hatte nur raten können, ob es entweder an den Bergen an Hausaufgaben lag, die ihn so mitnahmen, oder an den Schikanen seiner Mitschüler. Doch jetzt erschien Letzteres wahrscheinlicher und daher kam wohl auch Yugis Abneigung Yami gegenüber. Manchmal konnte Mai den liebenswerten, kleinen Jungen immer noch sehen, eingesperrt und verdeckt von einer Maske aus Reife und Intelligenz, während er in Wirklichkeit ebenso unsicher war wie jeder Andere.

„Ich versteh's nicht. Was hat Yami damit zu tun?", riskierte Mai vorsichtig, denn Yami war schon immer ein heikles Thema gewesen, wenn es um ihren kleinen Bruder ging. Und der wunderte sich wirklich noch, warum sie ihm nichts erzählt hatte?

Nicht willig aufzusehen, stierte Yugi seine Eiscreme an. Durch Augenkontakt wurde er wütend, also hatte er die Entscheidung getroffen, niemandem mehr in die Augen zu sehen. Aber sollte beim Blick in die Augen der eigenen Schwester da nicht die Grenze gezogen werden? Nein, es würde keine Grenzen und keinen Augenkontakt geben, bis Yami Sennen dauerhaft aus seinem Leben verschwunden war! Es gab da allerdings die hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Dergleichen in absehbarer Zeit nicht passieren würde.

„Sagen wir einfach, wer auch immer den Spruch 'Mach dich nicht über Streber lustig, denn du könntest eines Tages für sie arbeiten müssen' erfunden hat, sollte die Richtigkeit seiner Theorie überdenken.", murmelte Yugi, während er in die hellgrünen Masse aus Eis stach und dann so viel wie möglich davon in seinen Mund schaufelte. Sein Boss konnte ihn ärgern, seine Schwester ihn ausfragen und die Leute ihn herumschubsen so viel sie wollten, aber nichts kam zwischen ihn und seine Eiscreme. Nichts und niemand.

Mai schlug die Hand auf den Mund. Ihre violetten Iriden weiteten sich, während sie versuchte, den Lachanfall, der, würde sie ihre Hand von ihren versiegelten Lippen nehmen, ganz sicher aus ihr herausplatzte, zurückzuhalten. „Du arbeitest für Yami?", fragte sie leicht verhalten und Ungläubigkeit klang aus ihrer Stimme.

Yugi sagte höhnisch: „Hat er dir das etwa noch nicht erzählt? Ich hätte eher gedacht, er prahlt damit, wie er es schafft, mich zu jeder Stunde an jedem Tag zu provozieren." Yugi zischte und ließ seine jetzt schmutzige Schüssel und seinen Löffel achtlos in das halbvolle Spülbecken fallen.

Mai runzelte die Stirn und ließ ihren Löffel in ihrer eigenen Schale ruhen. „Yugi, er ist nicht so schlimm wie du ihn machst, du reagierst einfach-"

„Über?", beendete Yugi mit einem bitteren Lachen. „Nein, man reagiert über, wenn man aus keinem Grund sauer ist, ich allerdings SPRECHE MIT EINER FRAU, DIE MIT EINEM DER GRÖßTEN TYRANNEN MEINER SCHULZEIT AUSGEGANGEN IST! MIT EINER FRAU, DER ICH VERTRAUT HABE!", schrie er. Er hatte Recht, sobald seine Augen die seiner Schwester erreichten, schäumte die Wut über den Rand des Topfes und überschwemmte den Herd. Er war wütend auf Mai, weil sie sich auf Yamis Seite schlug. Er war wütend auf Yami, weil der die gesamten Jahre seiner Teenagerzeit vermiest hatte. Und er war wütend auf den Mann im Empfang des Polizeireviers, weil dieser ihn nicht sofort am ersten Tag an Ort und Stelle gefeuert hatte. Aber vor allem war er wütend auf sich selbst, weil er es zuließ, dass die Wut ihn so verbrannte.

Mai schoss von ihrem braunen Stuhl hoch und blickte Yugi bedeutungsvoll an. „DU NENNST DICH ERWACHSEN? DU VERHÄLTST DICH WIE EIN KIND! YAMI HAT ES **NICHT AUF DICH ABGESEHEN!** WARUM HASST DU IHN SO SEHR!", heischte sie plötzlich und schlug mit ihrer Hand so heftig auf den hölzernen Tisch, dass die Schüssel voll Eiscreme von der plötzlichen Erschütterung geradezu zu springen schien. Metaforisches Feuer raste durch die Küche und erhitzte die Gemüter der Beiden. Sie sahen aus, als seien sie in irgendeiner Art von Rachefeldzug unterwegs, als hätten sie als Kinder nie das selbe Haus geteilt und niemals auch nur ein Lächeln in ihrem gesamten Leben. Und Beide hassten dieses Gefühl gleichermaßen.

„WEIL ER MICH VERÄNDERT HAT!" Der Raum war still … war das wirklich eine berechtigte Antwort? Machte das Sinn? Es war nichts Neues, dass jeder Mensch Angst vor Veränderungen hatte, ob er nun bereit war das zuzugeben oder nicht, aber war das diesen ganzen Krieg aus Hass deshalb wirklich wert? Yugi sollte ruhig sein, gefasst, intelligent, gelassen, doch Yami machte ihm zu alledem, was er nie hatte sein wollen. Durch ihn fühlte er sich überanstrengt, dumm und rasend vor Wut, aber machte es Sinn, dass er _wegen_ dieser Veränderungen wütend wurde … ? Wo diese Veränderungen doch seine _eigene_ Wut betrafen? Ergab das Sinn?

Die Luft stand im Raum, dick wie Eis und tödlich wie Gift. Zwei verwirrte violettfarbene Augenpaare starrten einander an. Der Zorn klang ab, bis nur noch eine unangenehme Atmosphäre blieb. Sie betäubte die Gemüter und formte sie zu Ungewissheit und Unbehagen. Alle Gedanken an Yami waren verschwunden, die Eiscreme war verschwunden, sein Neffe war verschwunden, sogar sein Job schien in diesem Moment unbedeutend. Es schien als ob, würde jemand eine Stecknadel fallen lassen, einer von ihnen entweder in heilloses Gelächter oder in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Leider war Yugi der Erste, der brach, als sein Hirn die Worte, die er gesagt hatte, zu verarbeiten schien. So schnell sie konnten, trugen seine zierlichen Füße ihn aus der Küche und durch die Tür aus ihrem Apartment, die Treppe hinunter, durch die Eingangshalle und in die kühle Herbstluft. Dort traf es ihn plötzlich.

Er hatte gerade seinen ersten Streit mit Mai gehabt.

Tränen brannten in seinen kindlichen Augen. Er senkte den Kopf auf den Gehweg und ließ sich langsam an der Backsteinwand hinunter gleiten. Leute liefen an ihm vorbei und würdigten den jungen Mann keines zweiten Blickes. Yugi nahm es ihnen nicht übel. Er fühlte sich schuldig und schmutzig. Mai hatte ihm nie etwas getan und ihr Leben war kein bisschen besser als seines – wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. Wie konnte er es zulassen, dass eine so niedrige Person wie Yami die gute Beziehung zu seiner Schwester so beeinflussen konnte? Ausnahmsweise schrieb er sich selbst die Schuld zu, und obwohl er immer noch einen immensen Hass auf seinen früheren Schulfeind hatte, so wusste er dennoch, dass der nicht zu ihm gekommen war und ihn _gezwungen_ hatte, all diese schäbigen und gemeinen Sachen zu Mai zu sagen. Nein, dieses Mal war er ganz allein schuld und merkwürdigerweise beruhigte ihn diese Tatsache irgendwie.

Wenn Yugi alkoholische Getränke gemocht hätte oder rauchen würde, hätte er jetzt definitiv nach Casino gestunken. Yugi hielt nicht viel von Selbstmitleid, aber dieses eine Mal ...

Sein Leben nach dem Collage hatte angefangen, sich in einer Spirale nach unten zu bewegen, als ihm mitten im Jahr das Geld für die restlichen Semester bis zum Abschluss ausgegangen war und er somit all seine Hoffnungen und Träume hinsichtlich seiner Karriere begraben hatte können. Großartig! Dann: Der bescheuerte Arsch von Ehemann seiner Schwester verlässt Mai für irgendeinen supertollen Job in Amerika. Ganz schick! Sie zogen um, irgendwie schaffte er es, Arbeit als Polizist zu bekommen, nur um dann herausfinden, dass sein Boss kein Anderer als sein lebenslanger Feind war. Wunderbar! Juhu! Und _jetzt_ baggerte der ihn auch noch an, es war DER WAHNSINN! Okay, nun ja, Yami _baggerte_ ihn nicht wirklich an. Oder doch, aber es war mehr so eine Art neue Masche ihn zu nerven oder wütend zu machen oder was auch immer. Auf jeden Fall hatte er damit Erfolg.

Yugi atmete auf. Er fühlte, wie der Druck langsam begann nachzulassen. Er sollte öfter einen Nervenzusammenbruch haben, ganz egal, was religiöse und/oder Leute, die _dachten_ , sie seien Gott, sagten. Ein stiller Moment des Selbstmitleids war gut für Herz und Hirn. Es brachte einen dazu, noch einmal zu überdenken, weshalb man sich in einem so beschissenen Zustand befand und erinnerte einen daran, wie viel besser das Leben sein _könnte_ und gleichzeitig brachte es einen dazu, sich wie ein 16-jähriges Mädchen zu fühlen! Und das alles auf einmal! ... Okay ... vielleicht machte das die ganze Sache nicht _unbedingt_ besser.

Einen kurzen Moment lang dachte Yugi darüber nach, ob er sich nicht einen Therapeuten suchen sollte, der sich all seine langen und schwierigen Lebensgeschichten seit seiner Teenagerzeit anhörte, aber er verwarf die Idee schnell wieder. Keine Therapie der Welt hätte sein Gehirn die sich wiederholenden Probleme vergessen lassen können, die sich ihm ins Gesicht schlugen, ganz egal wie sicher der Weg, den er einschlug, auch war.

Yugis Augen wanderten nach oben, sein Blick landete auf einer Frau. Sie war nicht allein. Neben ihr stand ein großer Mann mit dunklen Haaren, ob sie braun waren oder schwarz, war schwer zu sagen, denn es hatte angefangen zu regnen - die perfekte Atmosphäre passend zu Yugis Laune. ' _Na ein Glück feuerst du mich so an, Mutter Natur',_ dachte er, bevor seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Paar gelenkt wurde. Sie umarmten sich unter dem schwarzen Regenschirm, der ihr Köpfe vor dem Regen schützte, küssten sich, auf die Wange, auf die Stirn, manchmal sogar auf die Lippen.

Yugi lächelte bitter. Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit, in der er all das auch gewollt hatte. Zwei Mal war das gewesen. Das erste Mal, als er ungefähr zehn Jahre alt gewesen war. Damals hatte er seinen Großvater gefragt, wie der seine Großmutter kennengelernt hatte. Die Geschichte war nicht unbedingt spannend gewesen, sie hatten sich bei der Arbeit im örtlichen Kaffeehaus getroffen, augenscheinlich war es 'Liebe auf den ersten Blick' gewesen, aber das waren nur die Worte alter Leute, die eigentlich meinten „Ich bin einsam und verzweifelt, also lass uns miteinander ausgehen!" Oder Moment … nein … streicht das, das waren eigentlich Worte, die auch heute noch benutzt wurden, man dachte nur an all die Seifenopern, die im Fernsehen liefen. Also echt, der Hauptcharakter (falls es denn überhaupt einen gibt) geht mit mindestens fünf Leuten aus, vielleicht mit zwei oder drei noch ein zweites Mal, wird dann schwanger, wird erschossen, stirbt und dann wird das Ganze beim nächsten Hauptcharakter wiederholt. Und das brachte denen Einschaltquoten?

Wie auch immer. An einem Tag jedenfalls hatten sie wohl gekellnert und waren offensichtlich ineinander gerannt, sodass beide ihre Notizblätter und Stifte versehentlich fallen ließen und als sie aufstanden, um die Utensilien auszutauschen, sahen sie einander in die Augen und bumm, das war die unglaublich langweilige Lüge seines Großvaters. Vor einigen Jahren hatte er ihm und Mai dann erzählt, dass er sie eigentlich in einer Bar kennegelernt hatte, in einer Nacht, die mit einem One-Night-Stand endete, es aber letztendlich dazu kam, dass sie heirateten und drei wundervolle Kinder bekamen. Wer weiß? Obwohl, fairerweise musste man erwähnen, dass Yugi damals in diesem zarten Alter völlig naiv gewesen war und die Kaffeehaus-Geschichte ohne sie zu hinterfragen geglaubt hatte.

Und das war damals auch der Moment gewesen, in dem Yugi sich selbst versprochen hatte, dass er nach seinem Abschluss selbst eine hübsche, liebe, intelligente, junge Frau finden, sich mit ihr niederlassen und Kinder, Enkelkinder und so weiter haben wollte. Na ja, man sah ja, wie gut _das_ gelaufen war, er hatte es gerade einmal bis zur siebten Klasse geschafft, bis er sich offiziell eingestehen musste, dass er schwul war und all diese Sachen nicht allzu bald passieren würden.

Beim zweiten Mal allerdings war er sich seiner sexuellen Vorlieben durchaus bewusst gewesen und wollte sich trotzdem niederlassen, eben nicht mit einer Frau, sondern mit einem Mann, auf jeden Fall war er bereit eine Familie zu gründen. Er wollte immer noch Kinder und er wollte auch immer noch Enkel, das Einzige, was sich geändert hatte, war, dass er statt einer Frau in der Küche zu haben, lieber selbst kochen wollte, was wahrscheinlich keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass er das 'Mädchen' jeder hypothetischen Beziehung sein würde, nicht, dass er damit ein Problem gehabt hätte. Überraschenderweise hatte er davon erst vor ungefähr zwei Wochen fantasiert, möglicherweise ein paar Tage, bevor er angefangen hatte für Yami zu arbeiten.

Aber warum dachte er überhaupt darüber nach? Weil da so ein reizend hübsches Pärchen die Straße hinunter lief? Gott, in letzter Zeit schien einfach alles alte Erinnerungen in ihm hervorzurufen, ob nun gute oder schlechte, das variierte, doch in Anbetracht dessen, dass es sich hierbei um _Yugi Mutou_ handelte, bevorzugte das Schicksal _natürlich_ die schlechteren.

Die plötzliche Symphonie aus Glocken und Instrumenten riss den Mann aus seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand, als er bemerkte, dass sein Handy seit vielleicht schon einer halben Minute klingelte. Yugi errötete, geriet in Panik und tastete nach dem Gerät, um es aus seiner Jeanstasche zu holen, während er sich still schwörte, sich sobald er abgenommen hatte, sofort für die Verzögerung zu entschuldigen.

„Hallo?" Yugi atmete kurz erleichtert auf. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Yugi, du hast es geschafft, dein Handy erfolgreich aus deiner Tasche zu kramen und ranzugehen. Jetzt hast du nur noch eine Millionen anderer Dinge, über die du dir den Kopf zerbrechen musst.

„ _Ich hab' schon befürchtet, du gehst nicht ran, Yu-chan."_ Sobald die schmerzhaft unüberhörbare, tiefe Baritonstimme seines Bosses durch sein Ohr und sein Gehirn schoss und es schädigte, verflüchtigten sich ganz plötzlich jegliche Gedanken an Entschuldigung und Buße.

„Woher hast du meine Nummer!", quiekte Yugi, schoss aus seiner Position vom Bürgersteig auf und griff nach dem bordeauxroten Backstein hinter sich. Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Yami stalkte ihn! Er hatte es gewusst! Nein, Moment – hatte Mai ihm seine Nummer gegeben? Oder vielleicht hatte sie Yami nach dem Streit erzählt, was passiert war! Was, wenn er ihn feuerte? Oder verprügelte? Der Typ hatte Muskeln und die waren nicht zu unterschätzen! Yugi fühlte, wie seine Panik sich überschlug, während die möglichen Folgen dieses Anrufes durch seinen diffusen Verstand rasten.

Yami schmunzelte. _„Na ja, weißt du, Aibou, hier im Arbeitsleben haben wir so ein kleines Ding namens Bewerbungsmappe und wenn man bedenkt, dass ich dein Boss bin, könnte man meinen, dass es wohl meine Aufgabe ist, die zu lesen, bevor irgendjemand eingestellt wird."_

Daraufhin knurrte Yugi böse. Er fühlte sich angegriffen, egal, ob es nun sein Arbeitsleben betraf oder die Geborgenheit seines eigenen Apart- na ja, betrachtete man die ganze Situation, wie er hier draußen stand, klatschnass unter den Launen der Natur, die seinen schlechten Tag noch perfekt untermalte, ja, dann konnte er das vielleicht nicht wirklich behaupten.

„Ach ja? Na, hier im realen Leben nennt man das Belästigung, jemanden am laufenden Band zu nerven, der einem sagt **es zu unterlassen!"** , schrie er und strich sich eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem blassen Gesicht. „Außerdem, wenn du meine Mappe gelesen hast, bevor ich angefangen habe zu arbeiten, warum schienst du dann überhaupt so überrascht zu sein mich zu treffen?", fragte Yugi aus purer Neugier.

Das Rascheln von Papier war zu hören. Yugi nahm an, dass Yami seine Arbeitsmappe schloss - oder das war zumindest, was er sich in diesem Moment _wünschte._

„ _Oh Yugi, hast du denn von unserem kleinen Ausflug am ersten Tag gar nichts gelernt?"_ Er seufzte gespielt enttäuscht und machte Yugi damit wieder wütend, wie konnte es auch anders sein? Vor allem, da der Mann die meiste Zeit damit verbrachte, sich über ihn lustig zu machen oder mit ihm zu flirten.

„ _Ich verschwende keine Zeit mit Papierkram, schon vergessen? Wenn also ein neuer Bewerber kommt, ist das seine Aufgabe, sich mit denen bekannt zu machen, mit denen oder für die er arbeitet. Sie scheinen da allerdings eine Ausnahme zu sein, Mr. Mutou."_ Er schnurrte leicht, was dazu führte, dass Yugi noch röter wurden als er es Dank des Wassers, das ihm laufend hart direkt auf die Wangen tropfte, sowieso schon war. Yami verstand es wirklich ihm zu schmeicheln und ein Teil von Yugi fing an es zu mögen, ein ganz kleines bisschen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er sich dabei wirklich wohlfühlte.

„Wahrscheinlich, weil ich dich schon kannte. Und was deine Mitarbeiter angeht … Ich … wünschte, ich würde keinen von denen kennen, sie sind seeeeehr" Er biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte so, nicht zu beleidigend gegen die Anderen aus dem Büro zu werden. Sagen wir Mal, es handelte sich bei diesen Leuten eher um solche, die man in einer Nervenklinik in den Gängen beim Rollstuhlrennen mit der Perücke irgendeines Typens statt eines Staffelstabes erwarten würde. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, um bei der Vorstellung, Joey und Malik in solch einem Szenario zu sehen, nicht kichern zu müssen.

„ _Kindisch? Ja, nun, wie du siehst, bist du der einzige Erwachsene, der bei uns arbeitet."_ Er lachte, woraufhin Yugis Augenbrauen sich verwirrt zusammenzogen. Hatte Yami ihm gerade ein Kompliment gemacht? Nein … dieser Ton klang wenn schon beleidigend, wahrscheinlich versuchte er ihm damit zu sagen, dass er wie Mai zu verklemmt war. Apropos...

„Alles klar. Mal abgesehen davon, dass du mein Privatleben gewaltig störst, ohne vorher überhaupt zu fragen, warum rufst du an? Du hast mir den Rest des Tages frei gegeben. Nicht, dass ich überhaupt irgendwas zu tun hatte in letzter Zeit.", grummelte er und stieß den nächstliegendsten Kieselstein mit dem Fuß auf die wasserüberströmte Betonstraße vor ihm. Tatsächlich hatte Yami penibel darauf geachtet, ihm am nächsten Tag nach ihrem kleinen Ausflug keinerlei Arbeit zu geben. Er hatte sogar den Schlüssel zu seinem Schreibtisch konfisziert, damit der Mann nicht an seine Ordner herankam und damit an das, wonach es ihn so dürstete. ARBEIT! Oh, aber das war nicht alles. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Notruf hereinkam und ihre Gruppe ausgesandt werden sollte, befahl Yami ihm zurückzubleiben, während sie sich um die Situation kümmerten. Nicht, dass Yugi etwas dagegen hatte ... er war noch nie ein Fan von Waffen und Gewalt gewesen, egal wie oft er Yamis Wohlergehen gedanklich auch bedrohte.

„ _Und, warum stehst du überhaupt draußen im Regen?"_ , fragte er und wich dem eigentlichen Thema bewusst aus.

Yugi zwinkerte ein paar Mal und begann jetzt plötzlich zu merken, wie sehr es in diesem Moment regnete. Seine Füße standen in einer sich schnell ausbreitenden Pfütze unter ihm, die kalte Luft wandt sich um seine durchnässten Jeans und kroch seinen Körper von den Zehen bis zu seiner bemerkenswert geröteten Nase hinauf. Wenn er mit Yami sprach, vergaß er meist alles Andere um sich herum – _nicht_ auf die Weise, nein, raus mit den Köpfen aus den Liebesromanen! Es schien, dass, obwohl die Wut und der Hass für diesen Mann jeden Einzelnen seiner Sinne außer seiner Reizbarkeit praktischerweise betäubten, sie Yugi ansonsten nur Ärger bereiteten.

„Vermutlich aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem du und Mai euch getrennt habt.", blaffte Yugi und schlang die Arme fest um sich selbst. Er zitterte. Er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, um seine Stirn und seine Wangen von den dort klebenden, feuchtkalten Ponysträhnen zu befreien. Seine Frisur dagegen schien trotz dass das Wasser sie nach unten drückte, unbeirrbar aufrecht zu stehen und Yugi wusste nicht, ob er froh oder traurig darüber sein sollte, denn einerseits bewies das, wie komisch sein Haar sein konnte und andererseits sah er so wenigstens nicht aus, als hätte er lange Haare, was ihm im Endeffekt nur noch mädchenhafter hätte wirken lassen als er es in Wirklichkeit war und was _das_ betraf, bedurfte er wahrlich keiner weiteren Hilfe.

Yami war für einen langen Moment lang still und atmete dann einmal ausgiebig aus, was letztendlich wie eine Mischung aus erleichtertem und irgendwie ängstlichem Seufzen klang.

„ _Oh, das bezweifle ich stark."_ ; sagte er und lachte.

Da fiel es ihm ein. Er wusste nicht, warum sie sich getrennt hatten. Was, wenn Yami sie betrogen hatte? Was, wenn er sie … vergewaltigt hatte? Schnell schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. Yami war definitiv pervers und ein Playboy, aber er war ziemlich sicher, dass die Beiden nicht beste Freunde geworden wären, wenn er sie zu so Etwas gezwungen hätte.

Yugi öffnete den Mund, bereit eine Frage zu formulieren, als er ein großes, schwarzes Objekt in seinen Augenwinkeln sah, das den armen Mann so sehr erschreckte, dass er es sogar fertigbrachte, auszurutschen und die Reibungskraft, die seine Füße und der Fußboden durch die umstritten erstaunliche Schwerkraft teilten, zu verlieren. Er fuhr mit dem Kopf hoch und sah einen Regenschirm, der ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu glotzen schien und ihn mit dem merkwürdigen Gedanken darüber, warum in aller Welt plötzlich Gegenstände zufällig vom Himmel fielen, zurückließ. _'Entweder ist das die Eiscreme oder der Stress, unter Yami zu arbeiten, ist mir jetzt schon zu Kopf gestiegen.',_ dachte er unruhig.

„Vielleicht solltest du den besser benutzen."

Yugis Kopf schoss hoch und sah Yami gegen sein Fenster gelehnt zu dem gaffenden Mann hinunter grinsen.

„Du _wohnst_ in meinem _Wohnblock!_ ", quiekte Yugi entrüstet. Das war ein ganz neues Level der Verletzung seiner Privatsphäre! Für einen Moment dachte er daran, die Polizei zu rufen, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass er und Yami die Polizei _waren._ Damit war es offiziell. Jemand dort oben in den dunkelgrauen, donnernden Wolken hasste ihn abgrundtief und hatte seine Freude daran, ihn durch sein gesamtes Leben kriechen zu sehen und wer auch immer es war, er musste sich in diesem Moment vor Lachen auf dem Boden kugeln, denn Yugi war dabei in die Luft zu gehen. Mal wieder.

„Warum so überrascht, Aibou? Ich bin diese Woche in der Lobby auf dem Weg nach unten sicher drei Mal an dir vorbeigelaufen, vielleicht sogar vier Mal, bevor du überhaupt mit Arbeiten angefangen hast." Yugi starrte nur vor sich hin, griff trotz allem nach dem tiefschwarzen Regenschirm auf dem nassen Bürgersteig und versuchte die äußerst nervenraubenden Wassertropfen loszuwerden, die seinen Körper zierten.

„Ich **glaube** es einfach nicht **–** Es muss doch ein Gesetz dagegen geben!", protestierte er und die vertraute Wut schien wieder in ihm aufzusteigen, sobald er diese blutroten, scharfen Augen sah, die ihn mit ihrem gewohnt freudigem, hellem Funkeln anstarrten. Yami war wie Kaugummi, der an seinem Schuh klebte, schmutzig, peinlich und schwer zu entfernen. Es war, als ob Yami bei jedem Schritt, den er nahm, über ihm auftauchte wie ein Schatten und immer dann plötzlich in seinem Leben aufkreuzte, wenn er es am wenigsten erwartete. Wenn er weiterhin einfach so aus dem Nichts erschien, würde er sicher noch einen Komplex entwickeln.

„Ich befürchte nicht, Yu-chan. Weißt du, ich habe vor dir hier gewohnt, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich auch schon lange bevor du überhaupt das Collage beendet hast, auf der Wache gearbeitet habe." Er grinste und schien Yugis Gedanken und Meinung über ihn zu lesen, was nicht hieß, dass Yugi sie ihm zu 100% offenlegte.

Aber er hatte Recht. Eine Tatsache, die Yugi sogar mehr als Yami selbst hasste. Eigentlich war er es, der Yami folgte, aber wenigstens war er da nicht so scharf drauf wie Yami, dessen Miene sich jedes Mal aufzuhellen schien, wenn Yugi den Raum betrat oder auch nur ein Wort sagte. War es wirklich so unterhaltsam, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen?

Yugi seufzte frustriert, rieb sich die Schläfen und versuchte so, seinen überarbeiteten und unterbezahlten Körper zu entspannen. „Hör Mal, lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ich hab dir nichts zu sagen, also was willst du von mir?", zischte er bösartig und hielt seinen Blick noch immer nach oben zu besagtem Gesprächsthema.

Yami lächelte aufrichtig und sandte damit Schauer verschiedenster Art durch Yugis Magen. Sein Lächeln sah beinahe rein aus, das exakte Gegenteil dieses schmutzigen Grinsens, das er praktisch sieben Stunden am Tag auf den Lippen trug und fast brachte es sogar den Hass dazu, sich in Luft aufzulösen und von Respekt und - etwas Anderem, das Yugi nicht richtig einordnen konnte, ersetzt zu werden. _Fast_ war das Schlüsselwort, denn er wusste, dass es da irgendeinen Haken an Yamis völlig neuer Seite geben musste.

„Komm doch hoch."

Uuuuund da war er.

Yugis hitziger Blick kehrte mit zehnfacher Wucht zurück und er umgriff den Regenschirm so fest, dass seine Knöchel bleich wurden und sich schneeweiß von dem nasskalten, pinkfarbenen Hautton, den seine Hände aufgrund der eiskalten Atmosphäre angenommen hatten, abhoben. „Nur über meine Leiche.", spie er.

Sein Boss lachte und blickte auf Yugis vor Wut zitternde Gestalt. „Na ja, sonst würdest du die ganze Nacht da im Regen stehen und das Letzte, was ich will, ist ein toter Partner." Sein Lachen klang ab. „Aber du hast Recht, du hast deine eigene Wohnung mit deiner Schwester, du könntest natürlich jederzeit rein gehen." Yugi biss sich auf die Lippe und drehte sich fluchtartig weg, um die Tränen, die sich erneut ihren Weg bahnten, schnell aus seinen ohnehin schon verquollenen, gereizten Augen zu wischen. Es tat weh zu wissen, dass Yami falsch lag. Er konnte nicht einfach dorthin zurückgehen, nachdem er seiner Schwester Dinge an den Kopf geworfen hatte, für die sie nicht einmal annähernd etwas konnte. Was für ein Bruder wäre er, wenn er einfach davon ausginge, dass seine Schwester aufgab und ihm ohne jeden Grund vergab? _'Der durchschnittliche?'_ , wies ihn eine innere Stimme hin, die aber schnell verstummte, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er eben kein durchschnittlicher Bruder _sein_ wollte. Er wollte perfekt für Mai und Ethan sein, denn sie verdienten nicht weniger als das, nach allem was sie hatten durchmachen müssen.

Yami schien interessiert an Yugis neuem Gesichtsausdruck, sein typisches Grinsen kroch zurück auf seine Lippen. „Na los, Yugi, lass den Unsinn. Ich weiß längst, dass irgendwas mit dir nicht stimmt, also kannst du auch einfach deinen Hintern hierher bewegen und mir erzählen, was passiert ist. Du weiß doch, ich nerv' dich damit morgen sowieso, wenn du es nicht erzählst." Er lachte in sich hinein und löste sich aus seiner bisherigen angelehnten Position. „Wohnung 429" waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er das Fenster schloss und aus Yugis Blickwinkel verschwand.

Yugi biss die Zähne aufeinander. Wie in aller Welt konnte Mai es nicht erraten, weshalb er diesen Mann mit leidenschaftlicher Wut hasste?

**o O o**

Yugi zitterte. Er wickelte das hellblaue Handtuch so eng um sich, bis er beinahe glaubte, es würde eins mit seiner feuchten Haut werden, nicht, dass er etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, dachte er an die Wärme, die das Objekt ihm spendete.

„Trink die heiße Schokolade, Yugi, du wirst sonst krank.", bestand Yami und platzierte die gläserne Tasse auf dem Kaffeetisch vor ihnen, während er sich achtlos auf die gepolsterte Couch unter sich plumpsen ließ.

Yugi warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, griff dann aber schnell zu der Tasse dampfend heißer Schokolade, setzte sie an seine Lippen und trank gierig. Die warme Flüssigkeit lief seine Kehle hinunter und sandte Schauer von Wohlgefallen über seinen noch immer zitternden Rücken. Das war der reinste Himmel in einer Tasse, selbst wenn es nur eine dieser Instant-Packungen war, die man einfach in heißem Wasser auflöste. Normalerweise würde es Yugi anwidern, die unverrührten Klumpen des Schokoladenpuders in dem dunkelbraunen Getränk schwimmen zu sehen, aber im Moment war alles, was heißer war als 60 Grad, sein bester Freund.

Yami seufzte, setzte sich eine Brille auf und nahm sich einen Stapel Ordner vor. „Also, was ist passiert?", summte er und balancierte die Brille auf seiner Nase, während er sich die Hefter, die eine umfangreiche Menge an Dokumenten beinhalteten, durchlas. Die Blätter schienen unendlich oder es lag einfach daran, dass sie völlig durcheinander waren, was Yugi nicht unbedingt überraschte, schließlich ging es hier um Yami.

Yugi hob eine Augenbraue und setzte sein Getränk auf einem der Korkuntersetzer ab. „Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, du machst keine Papierarbeit." Yami saß da mit ziemlich unsicherer, ja sogar zögernder Miene, seine rubinroten Augen hielten sich nirgendwo lange, schienen ihn dann jedoch wie besessen durchdringen zu wollen und Etwas in Yugi warnte ihn davor, weiter auf das Thema einzugehen, da plötzlich furchteinflößende Schwingungen vom anderen Ende der Konversation zu kommen schienen. Solche, vor denen er Angst hatte, dass sie, wenn er zu weit ginge, ein dauerhaftes Chaos anrichten könnten. Trotzdem hielt es ihn nicht davon ab, sich in dem bisschen Stolz darüber zu aalen, dass er endlich etwas gesagt hatte, das dem Anderen wenig Raum zum Antworten ließ.

„Ich befürchte, in dieser Situation ließe es sich nur schwerlich ignorieren.", sagte er auf eine leicht gereizte Art und Weise, wie Yugi sie vielleicht von sich selbst erwartet hätte, von der er sich jedoch nie hätte träumen lassen, sie eines Tages aus _Yami Sennens_ Mund zu hören. Nein, irgendwas lief hier verkehrt, diesen Mann brachte kaum Etwas aus der Ruhe. Zur Hölle, Yugi war sich sicher, dass er, selbst wenn der Himmel einstürzte, noch so unausstehlich und nervend sein würde wie eh und je. Im Grunde genommen hätte er es auch gar nicht anders gewollt.

… Hatte er das wirklich gerade gedacht?

„Außerdem ist das nicht der Grund, weswegen du hier bist. Sag mir, warum stand mein Partner mitten am Nachmittag draußen im Regen? Denn wenn er versucht, krank zu werden, damit er morgen nicht zur Arbeit kommen muss, dann kann ich versichern, dass das so nicht funktionieren wird." Er schmunzelte und musste Yugi nicht einmal ansehen, um zu wissen, dass der Andere vor Wut ein Loch in seinen Schädel starrte. Wann tat er das schließlich nicht?

Der Kleinere rollte mit den Augen. Er hatte die Entscheidung getroffen herzukommen und Yami zu besuchen -Gott wusste wieso- also konnte er auch einfach mit der Sprache herausrücken. Außerdem würde Mai seinem Boss früher oder später sowieso von der Sache erzählen, falls sie es bis jetzt noch nicht getan hatte. „Wir haben uns gestritten.", murmelte er leise und blickte im Raum umher, während er im ständigen Kampf mit sich selbst versuchte irgendetwas zu finden, das ihn von dem Gedanken ablenkte, wie attraktiv … Yami … mit Brille aussah … was? Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und fragte sich langsam, was Yami ihm in die Schokolade getan hatte, denn dieser Gedanke war ganz sicher nicht Yugi Mutous gewesen.

„Ach nein." Er lacht, während er sich noch immer durch den endlosen Papierstapel forstete, was Yugi zugegebenermaßen auf die Nerven ging. Er hatte da so eine kleine Neurose, wenn Leute während eines Gespräches keinen Augenkontakt hielten, dann wiederum würde ihn das zu einem Heuchler machen, denn schließlich war _er_ es ja, der es vermied irgendjemandem in die Augen zu sehen. Doch das hielt wenigstens seine Wut in Schacht … immerhin größtenteils.

„Es .. na ja …", versuchte Yugi verzweifelt und veränderte ständig seine Sitzposition auf der hellbraunen Couch, während er sich gedankenverloren fragte, warum Yami in einem Apartment wohnte, wenn er sich doch solch teure Möbel leisten konnte, wie sie den Raum zierten. „Es.. ging... um dich ..." Er biss sich zaghaft auf die Lippe. Warum war ihm das überhaupt so peinlich? Es war ja sicher nicht so, dass Yami deshalb total stinksauer werden würde. Außerdem, warum sollte es ihn denn kümmern, was Yami über sein Leben dachte? Es war seine Angelegenheit! Warum war Yugi überhaupt hier!

„Das konnte ich mir schon denken." Er grinste und lehnte sich zurück, um Yugis hilflose Gestalt zu beobachten. „Ich fühle mich ja geschmeichelt, dass ich es dir wert zu sein scheine, wegen mir zu streiten, aber du wirst die Tatsache einfach akzeptieren müssen, dass Mai mich mag. Ja, wir waren zusammen, ja, sie ist meine beste Freundin und warum denkst du, ist das so?" Er starrte den Anderen erwartungsvoll an. Er hatte Yugi wie die Ratte im Käfig und das war etwas, was der Andere überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, denn jede mögliche Antwort schien ein Punkt zu Yamis Gunsten zu werden und welchen Zweck hätte das für ihn gehabt?

Yugi öffnete den Mund, um mit einer bissigen Erwiderung zu antworten, doch er erstarrte noch inmitten der ersten Silbe. Yamis und Mais Freundschaft war deren Angelegenheit, nicht seine. War es nie gewesen. Würde es nie sein. Yugi reagierte nur über... er reagierte immer über, aber das war seine Art und Weise, sich zu schützen, es war sein Schild vor den Verletzungen der äußeren Welt. Damit konnte er Sachen einfach verleugnen und sich dadurch so viel besser fühlen. Aber war das nicht eigentlich total kindisch? War er nicht wie ein Kind, das vor dem versteckten Monster unter seinem Bett flüchtete?

„Mit eurer Freundschaft bin ich nicht einverstanden.", begann Yugi. Das war ein Anfang, wenigstens log er nicht das Blaue vom Himmel. „Ich hasse es. Ich hasse die Tatsache, dass du mit meiner Schwester zusammen warst. Ich hasse die Tatsache, dass ihr beste Freunde seid. Ich hasse es, dass Duke abgehauen ist und sie und meinen Neffen Ethan auf der Straße zurückgelassen hat. Ich hasse die Tatsache, dass das der einzige Job ist, den ich kriegen konnte. Ich hasse es, dass ich in einem heruntergekommenen Apartment wohnen muss. Und ich hasse dich. Aber meine Schwester werde ich immer über alles lieben. Es ist mir völlig egal, welche Art von Beziehung ihr habt." Er presste seine Faust zusammen und drehte sich zu Yami um, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. „Ist mir wirklich total egal."

Yami lächelte und nickte verständnisvoll. „Das ist eine dicke, fette Lüge, aber wenigstens liebst du deine Schwester." Er klopfte wie zur Gratulation leicht auf den Rücken des Anderen. Yugi blickte finster. „Nachdem das ja geklärt ist, vielleicht solltest du duschen gehen, du kannst auch ein paar von meinen Klamotten haben.", schlug Yami mit einem Augenzwinkern vor. „Und hab ich schon erwähnt, dass in meine Dusche zufällig mehr als eine Person passt?"

Yugi errötete wütend und sprang von der Couch auf, um körperlich so weit, wie es in dem beengten Apartment möglich war, von dem Anderen wegzukommen. „Tschüss!" Er geriet in Panik und rannte so schnell es ging zur Tür, ehe er unsanft am Handgelenk festgehalten und nach hinten zurück auf die Couch gezogen wurde. Yugi winselte und rieb sich sein misshandeltes Handgelenk, während er Yami anfunkelte, der zu seiner Verwunderung ganz und gar nicht amüsiert wirkte.

„Yugi, es gibt da Etwas, das du wissen solltest, bevor du gehst." Der Ton in seiner Stimme klang mehrdeutig, seine Augen schienen extrem misstrauisch, ganz im Gegenteil zum Glanz, der sonst in ihnen lag und, na ja, auch sonst wirkte er eher unruhig. Eine lange Pause folgte, lang und schwer. Beklemmung machte sich im Raum breit. Yugi war sich sicher, dass er jemanden strangulieren müssen würde, wenn er heute auch nur noch eine Sekunde der Stille ertragen musste. Der ganze Tag hatte sich um nichts Anderes als schreckliche Gefühle und durchnässte Klamotten gedreht. Nicht unbedingt seine Lieblingskombination.

„Eine Frau ist auf der Flucht vor der Polizei. Sie wird beschuldigt, mehrere Leute ungebracht zu haben … und ihr Tatmuster ist sehr … unvorhersehbar." Yami räusperte sich und nahm die Brille von seinen düsteren, roten Augen.

Yugi runzelte die Augenbrauen. "Okayyyy, also ... du willst mir damit sagen, dass ich draußen vorsichtig sein soll? Verstanden, jetzt lass mich bitte gehen, bevor ich deine Couch mit dem Regenwasser komplett einsaue, es sei denn du willst sie ersetzen, denn echt, ich bin ja eigentlich total dafür, dir genauso viel Ärger zu bereiten wie du mir." Er funkelte ihn an und begann abermals sich aufzurichten, nur um letztendlich wieder zurückgezogen zu werden, dieses Mal direkt auf den warmen Schoß des Anderen. Yugis Gesicht erhitzte sich aus einer Mischung aus Wut und schlichter Beschämung. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das sexuelle Belästigung war, aber wenn er wiederum darüber nachdachte, hatte Yami das Gesetz sowieso schon mehr als einmal gebrochen.

„Ich meine das wirklich ernst, Yugi, die Polizisten denken, es sei einfach ein zufälliges Tatmuster, aber ich habe eine eindeutige Ähnlichkeit der Opfer ausmachen können." Yugi starrte seinen Boss an, seine Neugier wurde mehr und mehr größer als der Wunsch, so schnell wie möglich aus der Tür zu verschwinden. Yamis Berfürchtungen waren meist berechtigt und wie das Gespräch sich entwickelte, schien es, als ging es hierbei um etwas wirklich Ernstes.

„Sie alle kannten Duke, Yugi ..." Yugis Augen wurden größer, Angst überkam ihn, als er an seine Schwester dachte ... und an seinen Neffen ... oh Gott...

Yami schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Aber es könnte auch nur ein Zufall sein, nur … bitte, Yugi … pass auf dich auf, okay?", fragte er sanft, woraufhin Yugi nicht anders konnte als zu nicken und sich langsam vom Schoß seines Bosses zu erheben. Die Zufallstheorie reichte aus, ihn zu trösten, denn wirklich, wie realistisch war es, dass irgendein Mädchen gerade Dukes alte Bekannte ermordete? Es war nur Zufall. Zufall, ja. Nur Zufall.

Ein Zufall.

Noch während er zur Tür lief und die Gedanken durch seinen Verstand rasten, entschied die Schwerkraft ein weiteres Mal, ihre Zauberkräfte an Yugi zu üben. Er schwankte und fiel. Er wusste, dass etwas verkehrt war, als ihm schwindelig vor Augen wurde, jedoch mehr noch, als er mit seinem Gesicht auf etwas Hartem, doch irgendwie Weichem und Warmem aufkam ... war er auf den Fußboden gefallen? Er befühlte das Material unter sich und bemerkte, dass der Teppich nicht so weich war, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, bevor er hörte, wie der Boden ein tiefes Knurren ausstieß. Oh, ihr hättet Yugis schlagend rotes Gesicht sehen sollen, als er bemerkte, wie eine warme Hand über seinen Rücken fuhr.

„Hast du noch nie 'was von der Drittes-Date-Regel gehört? Ich glaube, das ist erst unser zweites, Yugi, Schatz~" Yugi war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er mit der Hitze, die sein Körper gerade ausstrahlte, ein ganzes Drittte-Welt-Land mit Energie versorgen könnte. Nein, ganz egal wie liebevoll und süß Yami auch klingen konnte,

**...er würde sich nie ändern.**

„GEH RUNTER VON MIR!"

„Hey, _du_ liegst _auf mir."_

**Aber vielleicht …**

„ICH HASSE DICH!"

„Du bist so süß~"

„Du nervst!"

„Wenigstens bin ich nicht _nass._ "

„WERD ERWACHSEN!"

**… war das ganz okay …**

**Author's Note:**

> Fortsetzung folgt ...


End file.
